


Cheeseburger Dreams

by RhymePhile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Pie, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's dreaming: The Happiest Place on Earth, in other words, the land of Pie and Bacon Cheeseburgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburger Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мечтая о чизбургерах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549131) by [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow)



> [](http://inthekeyofd.livejournal.com/profile)[**inthekeyofd**](http://inthekeyofd.livejournal.com/) requested this

  
"This...this is Heaven. It has to be."

Sam looked at the trail of hamburger juice trailing down Dean's arm and made a face. "Really."

"Yeah, Sammy, really. Medium-rare, cheese perfectly melted, crispy lettuce, tomato, onion, a hint of bacon -- but not too much -- and a mix of ketchup and mayo? Nothing can ruin this moment."

"You're right," Sam agreed, smiling. "You seem happy."

"And French fries, Sammy. French fries!"

"I'm sure there's pie, right?"

"Oh, hell yes."

Sam placed his hand on his chin and watched, mesmerized, as his brother swirled fries through mounds of ketchup.

"What?" Dean asked, furrowing his brow between bites.

"Nothing. Just...after everything we've been through, I kinda miss, y'know..."

"What Sammy?"

"I miss seeing you happy."

Dean grinned and shook his head. "Small pleasures, dude."

"Lucifer rising, Lilith's death, me drinking demon blood and turning from you...Dean...none of that bothers you?"

"You're here with me now, right? It's over. We don't have to worry about anything anymore."

"I guess you're right," Sam said, smiling, and helped himself to fries from Dean's plate.

Dean began to protest, because God, these fries were the most amazing things he had tasted in a long time, but Sam wasn't sitting there anymore.

Castiel stared back at him with that irritatingly serene look on his face.

Dean casually wiped his chin and took a long draught of his beer, but couldn't meet Castiel's eyes. "You make these dreams feel so damn real."

"It's your own creation, Dean. I merely facilitate it."

He looked up at him now. "My subconscious wanted a cheeseburger?"

"And sitting here with your brother in relative safety. Yes."

"I knew these fries were too good to be true," Dean sighed.

"I admit to drawing on past knowledge to make this dream more...vivid."

"Why is that, Cas?"

"Because of all the pain you've been experiencing while awake," he answered simply.

Dean pressed back against the vinyl seat of the diner booth and concentrated on the beads of condensation dripping from his beer bottle. "Do I have to wake up now?"

"Not unless you want to."

Dean nodded and picked up his cheeseburger again. "Then bring Sammy back."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than he found Sam sitting beside him.

Sam looked confused for a moment to have left the opposite seat in the booth when he blinked back into existence, but he smiled in recognition when he saw Cas had taken his seat.

"Hey, Cas. Come to watch Dean make disgusting love to his cheeseburger?" He punctuated his question by stealing more fries from Dean's plate.

Castiel cocked his head at Sam's question, but merely answered, "I've come to watch Dean be happy."


End file.
